


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Las Vegas, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, College Student Seungmin, Don't Like Don't Read, Dramedy, Kim Seungmin & Kim Woojin are Siblings, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin-centric, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Minor Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Romantic Comedy, Shotgun Wedding, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Waiter Seungmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**9:14 PM**

"You're staying here for the break?"

Seungmin nodded in response without even looking at Felix,though even without looking at the Australian Seungmin could tell that he was rolling his eyes."You never do _anything_ over the break except work and study."Felix complained,but Seungmin continued to ignore him.He heard Felix sigh in annoyance."So we're really this doing aren't we?" 


End file.
